Kentaro (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Kentaro (Wii Sports Club). Kentaro is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is at around 700 in skill and plays with Steve or Silke. In Baseball, being one of the first 9 players, is extremely horrible and has a team of Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Abby, Jessie, and Silke (the 6th worst player). Kentaro plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Oscar. In Boxing, he shows low at only around 100-200(the 3rd worst player). Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Kentaro '''is the first player in the 700's. His level is 701+. He is always seen with 1 heart in Swordplay Showdown. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1271+. His level in Basketball is low, at only 116+ (the 8th worst player). His team is Cole and Eddy. He is the fourth worst at Cycling, coming 95th out of 98 others. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Kentaro is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 5 edits on "Mii" articles. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. * Kentaro appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * His name means big boy. * He's Japanese. Gallery KentaroDACotQR.JPG|Kentaro's QR Code. Badge-1-1.png|Kentaro's badge. 6- Kentaro's Team.jpg|Kentaro's Baseball Team. Kentaro in baseball.jpg|Kentaro in Baseball. 037.jpg|Kentaro (in the middle) with Rin (on the left) and Eva (on the right). Kentaro taiko.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork. 2018-01-13 (21).png 20180210_073150.jpg|Kentaro and his teammates Cole and Eddy in Basketball IMG_0216.JPG|Kentaro in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (10).png|Kentaro doubling up with Silke in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (27).png IMG 0455.jpg|Kentaro with Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, and Oscar. DSC01962.JPG|Kentaro in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15322137666141336781767.jpg 2018-07-23 (2).png|Kentaro in Boxing. 2018-07-24 (36).png|Kentaro playing Basketball at High Noon. Kentaro.png IMG_0681.JPG|Kentaro swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (63).png|Kentaro in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (21).png 2018-09-28 (11).png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Misaki, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (17).png Eva, Kentaro, and Eduardo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(142).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(143).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(144).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(145).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(187).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(188).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(189).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(190).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(191).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(192).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(193).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(194).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(195).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(196).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(197).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(198).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(199).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(200).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(201).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kentaro in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rainer, Kentaro and Rin participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 1589.jpg IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1692.jpg Yoko, Kentaro and Marco participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:7 Letters Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Adults Category:CPU Mii